Three
by iluvEdo
Summary: Kiba proposes an idea to Naruto. Naruto proposes the idea to his raven-haired boyfriend. What is the idea? A threesome. YAOI. NaruSasu, IMPLIED NaruSasuKiba, CRACK.


**UPDATE: 8/17/10**

Title: Three  
Pairing: NaruSasu, Implied NaruSasuKiba  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Language, boy sex, and other mature content.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Britney Spears's songs

**3 by Britney Spears**. I heard this song on the radio and found it very catching and interesting. Then an inspiration came to me and produced this story. So I suggest listening to the song before reading and perhaps during reading to understand how this story thrived. Now enjoy.

**UPDATE: This was going to be a future two-shot, but I changed my mind. I decided to have an IMPLIED threesome. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

**Three****  
**_Counting 1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one-eighty degrees  
And I'm caught  
in between._

_

* * *

_

Blue eyes glanced at his burnt pizza. He hated cafeteria food, especially today. Why couldn't they have ramen or at least something edible?

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto looked up to see Kiba, pointing at his food. Kiba was his best friend since grade school. However, this was the first semester they had lunch together in two years and it was kind of sad too because they were graduating in a couple of months and going off to different colleges. Naruto was really going to miss his friend.

"I don't even know…I think its pizza, but they probably put the wrong sign up. I think I ordered 'Shit'." Kiba nodded.

"You got that right man. You should just stick to the deli line. At least you can see them make it in front of you." Naruto watched as Kiba took a bite into his cold cut sandwich.

"Yeah…" Naruto looked back down at his food, poking it with his fork. This was the only interesting thing that happened to him today. Seriously, it was Friday and here he was looking at crap on his plate.

'_I bet Sasuke's day is going well. He probably got a special lunch from his creepy fangirls.'_ Naruto sighed. He missed having lunch with his boyfriend. They've been together for three years and during that time they always ate their meals together; whether it be breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He didn't like this new change. He hated this new semester without his raven; if only something interesting would happen like really out there and crazy to keep him satisfied until graduation.

Naruto sighed again and took a sip of his water.

"Hey, do you want to do a threesome?"

Naruto spurted his water all across the table, some coating his nasty pizza_. What the fuck? Did his ears just hear that? Especially so straightforwardly in a cafeteria?_

"WHAT?" Naruto coughed out, still in shock. Kiba nodded, leaning back his chair.

"Yeah, I think we should have a threesome. It would be fun." Kiba said, as if he was talking about the weather.

Naruto stared at him.

It lasted five minutes.

"What? A threesome? With who?" Naruto found himself asking. He wanted to slap himself…Sasuke would never allow it plus…he wasn't sure if he wanted to. How would one do THAT?

"Well…" His best friend scratched his chin."You want to do it with Ino?"

"Ino isn't even your girlfriend. She's dating Sai." Naruto said flatly.

"So?" Kiba shrugged.

Naruto stared at him.

It lasted five minutes.

"Okay…how about Hinata?" Naruto gaped.

"How could you propose something like that? She's YOUR girlfriend and she's my friend…that would be awkward."

"How so? We're friends and we will be doing it." Kiba asked, not comprehending.

Naruto stared at him.

It lasted five minutes.

"Gosh Blondie, can you stop staring at me as if I was crazy?" Kiba said with a frown.

"You ARE Crazy. Who thinks up crazy stuff like this?" Kiba looked away. "Wait, don't tell me you've been thinking about this for a long time?"

"Can you blame me?" Kiba defended. "The idea is very appealing."

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, who did you have in mind? Not that I'm considering…we can't do it with Hinata or Ino. Oh gosh, Kiba , you are corrupting my brain. I'm so against this…plus Sasuke would so not allow it." Kiba scratched his head, muttering.

"What?" Naruto asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Sasuke." He repeated.

"What? I still can't hear you." Naruto leaned further across the table.

"We can do it with Sasuke."

Naruto stared at him.

It lasted for five minutes…

…Ending with a smack with his water bottle.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kiba cried out, rubbing his head.

"What do you mean, _'What was that for?'_ You're straight Kiba if you have forgotten! I know because when I hooked up with Sasuke, you acted as if you were disgusted with me."

"No, I didn't." He heard the brunet murmur.

"Oh really?" Naruto countered, not believing him for a second.

"Yes, the only reason I acted like that was because I cared. I didn't want you to get hurt, especially by that cold Uchiha, you call your boyfriend. But then I realized he was an okay guy."

"Really?" Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Aww Kiba, I didn't know you cared. You are such a good friend." Kiba nodded, accepting the praise. "So what were we talking about again?"

"A threesome with Sasuke."

"Oh right… like I was saying" Naruto cleared his throat. "Kiba, you're straight. Having a threesome with me and Sasuke, consists of no women and dicks. There will be no boobs whatsoever. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Kiba said seriously.

Naruto swore someone just smacked him.

"How can you say that…so casually?" Naruto screamed out lowly. "Did you even think about what I just said?"

"Yes." The answer was quick.

"When?"

"In those five seconds."

"Kiba! This is important…things like this can leave people completely unstable." Naruto pointed out as if he was experienced in the _threesome _department. "Hypothetically speaking…you may not want to associate yourself with me and Sasuke…"

Kiba rolled his eyes. _Blondie and his friendship bonds_. He would do anything to keep them, even if it meant saying 'no' to hardcore sex.

"Calm down Blondie…I actually did think about it longer than five seconds. Actually, it has been three weeks and I want to act out on this curiosity."

"Even if there is no women involved?" Naruto asked, biting his lip.

"Yep. I actually wanted to do it with Sasuke anyways."

Naruto stared at him.

Not because he thought Kiba was crazy but whether he should be angry that his best friend wanted to sleep with his boyfriend.

"You want to sleep with my boyfriend?"Naruto narrowed his eyes. If dog boy said, _yes_, Naruto was going to do more than hit with water bottle. He would force feed him that wet shitty pizza on his plate.

"No, I just want to have fun. It's called taking risks. You know…testing out something spontaneous. Trust me, I'm not interested in your boyfriend. I'm _not_ gay, only curious every _blue moon_ and I have Hinata and I love her very much."

"Kiba, I'm not so sure about this." Naruto rubbed his temples; he felt a headache coming on.

"What's the big deal? Peter, Paul, and Mary are doing it **(1)**." At that moment, the three walked by discussing whose going to do condom shopping. Naruto shrugged.

"Okay…I'll talk to Sasuke about it…but don't get your hopes up. Are you going to tell Hinata about this?"

"I already did. She said she fine with it and that acting out our curiosity is a way for us to grow as a person. Whatever that means." Naruto just shook his head and got up to throw his food away.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Kiba grinned.

**********LINE BREAK**********

Naruto waited by locker _427_ as the halls became crowed with students. It was Friday and since everybody wanted to get the hell out of there, people were pushing, running, and cursing. Thank God our dear blond had no class last period or he too would be climbing over students to get to Sasuke's locker.

Naruto waited patiently as the halls died down and he could actually see the students' faces. He was happy to spot his one and only in the crowd. For some reason, Naruto always got hyper when he saw the raven as if they've been separated for months. The raven would never admit it but he liked how the blond got excited at the sight of him. One could blame it on his ego.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved happily as the boy approached his locker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes half heartedly.

"Hey. You sure are happy." Sasuke commented as he opened his locker.

"You make me a happy person." The blond said cheekily. Then he turned serious, leaning forward. "How was your day?" Sasuke closed his locker and shrugged.

"It was okay. You know, the same. How was your day?"

"Hmm…let's see. I slept through my classes, had shitty pizza for lunch, and then talked to Kiba about a-" Naruto shut his mouth, scolding himself inwardly. He almost said that word out loud.

"You talked to Kiba about what?" Sasuke asked, frowning. He noticed the blond shift his gaze to the side and twitch his nose. At that moment, he knew the blond was going to lie. He knew the blond his whole life that he swore he knew every little thing about him.

"We talked about throwing Hinata a party." The word _party _heightened as if he just thought of it. "You know a birthday party." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but let it slide; he would find out later. Hinata's birthday was two months ago, the dobe probably forgot that detail.

"I see. Well, are you hungry? Since you didn't have lunch…"

"Not really." A loud rumble erupted from his stomach. Naruto could only laugh embarrassingly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Here." The Uchiha shoved a brown bag towards him, grabbing his backpack. Naruto looked into the bag, eyeing the half of sandwich left, apple, and Pocky sticks. He looked up quizzically.

"Isn't this your lunch?"

"Yeah, I wasn't very hungry." But the truth was that he couldn't stand lunch without the blond, so he would only find himself eating a little bit before he relocated himself in the library.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the sandwich out the bag, pulling off the wrapper.

"Thanks love." Naruto took a bite out of the sandwich, savoring its goodness. This was like the best sandwich in world. He hummed in satisfaction as they walked out to the parking lot. "This is really good Sasuke. I haven't had a good lunch in like forever. "

"Dobe, it's just a sandwich. Nothing special."

"Teme! Don't call me that and its special because you made it." Naruto became quiet for a second, turning serious. "I really miss having lunch with you, you know? It's just not the same without you. I hate having to wait a whole day to see you." Sasuke stopped walking, surprised the blond felt the same.

"I know…" Sasuke looked at the ground. "It's a change I rather not deal with. At least we don't have too long." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess…but…" Naruto scratched his chin. "Love, you're like a drug. Without you for long periods of time, I get sick. We need to create a plan where we skip fifteen minutes of one of our classes and make out in the janitor's closet. I think that would help me survive."

Sasuke gave a small smile and shoved him.

"Keep dreaming dobe. I'm not going anywhere near a Janitor's closet."

"Do you want me to die teme? You would be so lonely and wouldn't be able to experience anymore of that awesome pleasure I give you." Naruto grinned, cockily.

"Trust me, I think I can survive. After all, your so called _pleasure_ isn't so awesome."

"Oh really, so who was it screaming last night "Uh harder! Harder! Right there Baby! Make me see stars!"

"That was you." Naruto scrunched up his nose. "And we were playing boxing on your WII console." Sasuke pointed out flatly.

"Oh…" Naruto chuckled, embarrassedly as he unlocked his car. "I guess that was a dream then."

Sasuke shook his head at the blond's stupidity until he was hit with a thought. He threw his bag in the back.

"You dream about pounding me into the mattress?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto chuckled, finding no reason to hide the truth.

"Of course love, you're too fucking hot for me not to." Naruto said honestly.

"And I was the ONE screaming out for more, withering beneath you, helpless?"

Naruto hummed in agreement.

"And your face had this pretty pink tint." Naruto drifted off to _'Sex with Sasuke'_ land as he drove home, sighing. He loved that land; he could stay there forever. Sasuke gripped onto the wheel in panic as Naruto almost hit an old woman.

"Naruto, snap out of it or your dream will never come true. " Naruto blinked his eyes as he came back to reality. He had to leave that beautiful place again.

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly. "I was just-_wait_ -what did you say?" _Did Sasuke just imply…?_

"I'm not repeating it."

"Oh really Sasuke!" Naruto unconsciously pressed harder on the gas pedal. "You mean today right? Like today? Not tomorrow or next week or the week after that? But today?"

"Yes Naruto, I mean today." Dark eyes darted to the road in front of him. Naruto was going really fast. Oh gosh, the blond was hyper. It takes forever to calm him down. Sasuke could only pray he made it to Naruto's place in one piece.

Naruto grinned a big goofy grin and stuck his head outside the window.

"I'm so lucky! I'm so lucky." Naruto sang. "You're not lucky. Neither are you!" He heard Naruto say as he switched lanes. "I'm so lucky. I'm so lucky. I'm so lucky but you're not! I'm so lucky!" People honked angrily in response.

"Naruto, can you please stop singing? The guy driving the car next to us just pulled out a pitchfork from god knows where." Sasuke glanced out his window to see the guy throw a piece of paper at him. Remarkably, it flew through his window. The raven opened it, sensing bad things if he didn't. "He says he plans to use it on us in the next five minutes if you don't stop singing."

Naruto looked at the man in other car. He looked vicious with his yellow teeth, nasty hair, and bulging muscles. Naruto slowly rolled the window up as if the guy would jump in the car if he rolled it up too fast.

"We didn't see anything Sasuke." Blue eyes focused on the road.

"Wha-?"

"_We didn't see anything."_

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that, considering that movie line to be out of context.

"You know that piece of paper he threw at us?" Dark eyes glanced at him. "How was he able to write that while going at eighty miles per hour?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but found he couldn't so he sunk back into his seat.

That was good question.

"_We didn't see anything Naruto."_ Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto chuckled and maneuvered onto his street. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a nice condo complex where he lived alone. The blond lost his parents in a terrible car accident when he was young and since then his uncle has been taking care of him. In other words, sending him checks every month to pay for this nice condo until the boy turned eighteen. Naruto would be eighteen in three months and he would finally get that big inheritance his parents left him. Now that was a shit-load of cash which could even buy a house.

"Here we are! Home sweet home." The blond sang.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his bag before stepping out the car. He waited as Naruto grabbed some junk out of his car. Seriously, why did he have a slinky in the car?

"Look what I found?" Naruto held the blue toy out to him. "I've been looking for this for days."Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

"What? It's fun!" Naruto swung his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Though I rather have fun with you." Naruto whispered in his ear and then kissing his temple.

"Good because I don't second best to toys."

"You're right love, you don't. Nothing can compare to you." Naruto said, as he led the raven into his building. "I swear you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Naruto opened his door, tossing his stuff on the couch.

"I am?" Sasuke asked thoroughly interested as he pulled his shoes off.

Naruto walked over to him, trapping him in front of the door.

"Yes, you are." His voice was low as if his hormones were kicking in. Sasuke smirked.

"Then show me."

"Gladly." Naruto leaned in, claiming two lips for his own. Sasuke tasted delicious and he couldn't get enough of him. Hence, his hands unconsciously groped the raven's ass; the raven had a fine ass. Sasuke gasped as he felt hands kneading him through his jeans. The blond took this time to shove his tongue in his mouth, tasting every crevice of him. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, pulling the blond closer to him. The battle continued and it wasn't long before Sasuke pulled back, panting heavily. Obviously, Naruto could go for hours since his lips attached itself to his neck, leaving hickeys for the world to see. The raven hummed out something coherent.

"That's right…love. Make more…noises for me." He heard Naruto say.

"Bed." Sasuke gasped out, as Naruto's lips moved behind his ear. The blond must have heard his request because the next thing he knew, he was hoisted up with his legs around the blond's waist and they were moving. All while Naruto continued to kiss him passionately as if his life depended on it.

Then Sasuke found himself on the bed, with the blond hovering over him, hands wandering all down his body.

"Ugh, get it off." Sasuke panted out. He wanted to feel, not be teased through the fabric of his clothes.

"Wha? " Naruto still caught up in _'Sasuke land'_. The raven just lifted his hips up in response. The blond got the hint and tugged down the pants and all. Sasuke sat up slightly and pulled of his and Naruto's shirt. They were tossed carelessly on the floor.

Naruto stood up kicking his jeans and boxers off. Sasuke watched drinking in the sight. The blond was like a fucking model so Sasuke never got it when his boyfriend said he was so lucky to have him. Sasuke was the lucky one.

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased.

"I do and wouldn't mind trying some of that merchandise." Naruto chuckled, climbed over him.

"Well, let's make sure you're satisfied." The blond emphasized the last word by grabbing his cock. "Oh, look someone's hard for me." Sasuke groaned, a dark blush covering his face. He unconsciously spread his legs wider.

"Damn, love…you look so hot, spreading your legs for me. Let me fill that little puckered hole of yours." Sasuke hissed as Naruto removed his hand from his cock to grab the lube from the side drawer.

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke growled out.

"No need to pull out the fangs, love. Just getting some lube." Naruto popped the cap, spreading the thick liquid on his fingers.

"Wha-?" Sasuke didn't have time to finish as a pair of lips crashed down onto his. It distracted him only to the point where he felt a finger probing him. He gasped as it slowly moved in. Then he felt another press his way in. The raven moaned out in the kiss.

"Last one." He heard Naruto murmur against his lips. A second later, another digit pressed its way in striking his prostate. _Oh fuck_, that felt so good and when Naruto continued to hit that spot, he found himself gasping, moaning, cursing, and pushing hard on those fingers. Once those fingers went deeper, he swore his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Then the fingers were gone.

Dark eyes shot open so fast that they almost rolled back to where it started. He hissed, but since he was panting it seemed as if he was trying to say something.

"One second love. Don't want to hurt you." Naruto breathed out, as he lubed himself. He didn't have the patience to put this stuff on since he wanted to pound into the raven until next week but he had to restrain himself.

"Naru…" Sasuke growled out.

"Ready." Tan hands grabbed his hips, hoisting him a little. He then positioned himself before kissing his panting boyfriend. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt the blond push in. He swore he blacked out for a second and woke back up.

Naruto groaned as he fully pushed in, enjoying the heat.

"So _tight_, as always." The blond continued to groan.

Sasuke could only moan, finding Naruto's cock to fill him up so nicely. It felt so good and would feel even better once someone decided to move. The Uchiha grasped the blond's ass, pushing forward and deeper. Now that was good. Perhaps a little painful but good.

Naruto gasped as he felt himself surround by more warmth and he just had to pound into the lithe, beautiful body. He pulled back and slammed into that body, causing Sasuke to arch up in pleasure.

"You like that love?" Naruto panted out. The blond repeated the action, causing the raven to see stars. "What was that?" Sasuke growled in frustration when Naruto stopped. "Hm?"

"I fucking love it! Now fuck me harder! Make me scream!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated

"As you wish." Naruto complied by pounding into him like no tomorrow, hitting his prostate every time. Sasuke was gasping, screaming, moaning, and panting. Naruto was gasping, screaming, moaning, and panting. It was a match made in heaven.

"Fuck! Harder!" Sasuke screamed.

"So good!"

"Harder!"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled in bliss.

"Right there!"

"Love you so much!"

"Love you too!"

Their screams continued with Sasuke forgetting most of the time what he just said. It was just when he was having mind blow sex with his dobe, he couldn't concentrate. The only thing that mattered was that the blond was his and he wasn't giving him up to anyone in the world. He loved him too much.

"Ah love…." Naruto moaned out. "Can't hold…much longer."

"Me…either." Sasuke pulled the blond towards him, into a perfect lip lock. If you call that sucking each other's tongues out their mouth. Then Sasuke felt his peak, he was almost there. Naruto slammed back into him one last time and Sasuke was **'KO'd** as he saw stars and fell back onto the pillow. His white creamy liquid spurted out of him like it was a fountain. If he could see, he would have seen it splatter all over the blond's stomach. A second later, a rush a heat flooded his insides as Naruto came inside of him, filling him up. Sasuke loved this part. The overwhelming feeling of ecstasy and closeness he had with the other. It was perfect.

Soon, Naruto collapsed on him, trying to regain his breath. Sasuke was still dazed to push his significant other off. He was s in a battle with his consciousness. With a groan, Naruto pulled out of his lover and rolled over to the side. That was just too _FUCKING_ amazing. It was even better than his dream. Gosh, he loved Sasuke. He loved him very much.

He looked over at the raven to him passed out, body flushed after mind blowing sex. It was hot.

Naruto decided to get up and clean them both before he persuaded the other for another round. When he returned he found Sasuke staring up at the ceiling. He didn't acknowledge the blond until he felt a warm cloth rub him down.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked softly.

"Tired. You wore me out. Tell me, was it better than your dream?"

"Fuck yes, that was amazing. Ten times better than my dream. I prefer _real _Sasuke to _dream_ Sasuke any day."

"Good." Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull the covers over him. Once the blond was cleaned up, he joined him, facing his lover. He started to play with the raven's hair, liking how it felt between his fingers.

"You're so perfect." Naruto said softly. Dark eyes looked up at him.

"Am I perfect enough to tell everything to?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked taken back.

"Of course, love. I would never keep anything away for you."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto frowned.

"What?"

"Today…at school…you seemed to be hiding something. You should know, Hinata's birthday was two months ago."

Naruto's frown stayed in place until it was replaced with realization. It was then followed with a small blush and a look of guilt.

"Oh…about…that…well…it's a funny story…"

"Dobe." Sasuke cut in.

"Okay, alright….I'll tell you. Today at lunch me and Kiba were talking…about threesomes…and we thought about doing it." Sasuke glared.

"With who? Don't you dar-"

"No! I wasn't…I mean, I wanted…we wanted to do it with you." Naruto quickly defended.

"What?" Sasuke could not believe his ears.

"Kiba and I would like to take part in a threesome with you."

"Kiba's straight, dobe." Sasuke said flatly.

"I know! I said the same thing but obviously he's curious."

"No. I'm not doing a threesome with Kiba. The guy is obviously confused."

"Why?" Naruto heard himself asking, but he couldn't help it. The idea did seem appealing and 'out-of-the-box.'

"What?"

"I mean…is there a reason to turn it down so quickly?" He asked, as if it didn't matter.

"Yes, I'm not having sex with dog boy and who does threesomes anyway?"

"Peter, Paul and Mary do it and they be getting it down with 3 people." Naruto pointed out.

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me  
Countin'_

"Really? Paul does it?" Sasuke asked, now curious.

"Yep. They do it every Friday."

"I don't know…" Sasuke turned to look at the ceiling.

"Come on love, It may be fun. You can even choose the day and the guidelines. What do you say?"

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say? _

"It's three people though, that seems weird doing something so intimate with a random person there."

"It's Kiba, so it's not random, plus I heard the more people, the more fun it is. So what do you say? We can even play twister."

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say? _

"I don't know….I guess so." Sasuke shrugged.

"Does that mean you're in?" The blond asked hopefully.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin  
is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

"Yes, I guess it does." The Uchiha said finally.

"Great! I mean…are you okay with this? It will be a big change… it won't be only you and me and someone will most likely be caught in between."

_1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin' _

"Yeah, It will be new but I don't see the harm. I'm game."

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game? _

"Oh we can even have teams!" Naruto shouted, as he thought of Kiba and Sasuke screaming his name.

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game? _

"What? Teams?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Uhh….never mind. Thinking out loud. I just want you to know…this is just for fun and there is no meaning behind it. Also, if you change your mind and decide you don't want the company, we can do it just you and me, like always."

Sasuke nodded.

"Though… three people may be interesting." Naruto broke out into a grin as his mind drifted elsewhere. "What if there was four of us and we all did it on the floor?" Sasuke smacked Naruto with the pillow.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me  
Or three  
Or four  
- On the floor _

"Hell no, I'm not doing it with four people." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay love, sorry. I will never mention it again. So are you honestly comfortable idea?" Naruto asked seriously.

"As comfortable as I'm ever going to get. Let me sleep on it now and tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks love." Naruto pulled the raven closer to him, placing his chin on the spiky dark hair. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, don't feel like leaving, plus all my stuff is here." He heard his boyfriend mutter drowsily.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to leave."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke moved closer to the body heat.

"I love you." He heard Naruto whisper to him. Sasuke nodded and whispered right back before he fell asleep.

"Love you too."

**********LINE BREAK**********

The following weekend found three boys at Naruto's house.

Let's just say…they all had an experience they would never forget, including the neighbors Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Damn brats! I don't know how I am supposed to enjoy my day off with them going at it!" Tsunade yelled, banging on the wall before turning to her husband, Jiraiya. "Naruto's little boyfriend never screamed this loud."

"That wasn't his boyfriend. That dark haired boy…what's his name?….Sasuke, was it? Well, he doesn't scream like that. His pitch is lower…and rough, but not like Naruto's."

"So what are you saying?"

"Someone else is over there getting some action." He stated thoughtfully.

"Naruto got a new boyfriend? I thought he liked that scrawny raven."

"Oh, he's there too. Listen closely." Jiraiya held up a finger and placed his ear against the wall. His blond wife did the same and after a second, her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right! So you mean…" The white haired man grinned, as she pieced it together.

"Ugh…that damn brat thinks he's some kind of gift to mankind!"

"Heh, guess my little talks with Blondie did some wonders." Jiraiya murmured proudly to himself.

"What?" Hazel eyes turned to him.

"Oh nothing…do you want me to turn on the radio to drown out the noise?" Tsunade waved her hand in a careless matter and sat down in front of her laptop. Her husband took that as a yes and turned on the radio. After messing with the stations, he found an interesting song.

"Listen to this Tsunade…this must be a new song that all the teens are listening to these days."

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between_

The blond woman looked at him, as she continued listening to the song.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

"Hunny?" She said lightly. "Can you turn that off?"

"But Sweetcakes…it's-" He tried to explain.

"I said turn it off!" She yelled and Jiraiya almost broke the radio trying to find the off switch. Once he did, he let out a deep breath and settled himself on the bed. A few minutes passed, with distant moans coming from next door and a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Hey Tsunade," he said slowly. "I have an idea."

"Hm?" She said, not looking away from her computer. When he didn't say anything, she turned around to look at him on the bed.

He was sporting a wide grin, eyes glistening.

"_How about a threesome?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Whew, this is finished….I swear this story stared at me for months. Hope you guys liked it!**

_1. Peter, Paul, and Mary are the three horndogs in Britney's song._


End file.
